


Lavenza's Requests

by joycestick



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joycestick/pseuds/joycestick
Summary: Yaldabaoth never took Igor hostage and assumed command of the Velvet Room, leaving our favorite Nose still in charge. And along with him, there remains his trusty assistant Lavenza, now perfectly whole! What will she learn from their remarkable guest, the Trickster? (Spoilers obviously.)





	1. A Warm Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically an AU where Sir Yaldabaoth wasn't a huge dick or somehow failed in his efforts to be a huge dick (I don't know, that's not important right now) and hence Caroline & Justine never existed. So now Lavenza is still here instead and has a confidant link/interactions/etc. Something like Elizabeth's dates with the P3 protag. I have an idea for how this all pans out, there'll be roughly 8-12 chapters or something, but I have no clue what all'll happen in between, if people want to see this continue. We'll see.
> 
> This is not at all connected to my existing "Many Arrests" fic canon (Coffee and Dreams, Dishonor and Drowning, etc). You might want to still read those fics, for sure, but it's not necessary for this story. (And yes, chapter 27 of C&D is coming soon. I'm just writing some stuff in between etc.)

Ren stirred gently on the cot, and his eyes darted open—

“Where… am I…”

“Ah! Our guest has awakened!” a pleasant, rather high-pitched voice said.

Ren stood up, finding himself in a black and white striped prison uniform. There was a peculiar, eccentric-looking man with a long nose sitting at a small desk at the other side of the room. Ren was chained to the floor, behind bars—

“Why am I in a prison?”

“Oh, forgive me!” The long-nosed man waved his hands, and the prison door, along with the chains binding Ren’s leg, disappeared. “How discourteous of me to not have considered that. That is certainly no way to treat a guest!” He smiled amiably, like a caring grandfather. “Welcome to the Velvet Room! My name is Igor. I am pleased to make your acquaintance!”

“Velvet Room?” Ren stepped out of the cell and stared about the blue room that surrounded it. “Who are you, exactly? Is this a dream?”

A rather large and lush blue sofa appeared out of thin air in front of the desk. Igor gestured at it eagerly. “Please, take a seat.”

Ren did so, though slowly and nervously. After seating himself on the sofa, and finding it surprisingly comfortable, he turned his attention once again to Igor. He could not deny that the man was most certainly hospitable, even if he did appear a bit strange.

“So… uh…”

“Yes, yes! This place exists between dream and reality, mind, and matter. Only those who have come into some sort of a ‘contract’ may enter this place.”

“But—” Ren shook his head. “I didn’t agree to a contract—”

“I believe it can be inferred that you will do so, in the near future,” Igor reasoned. “Once you have, you may certainly return here, and begin your journey properly.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Do not worry,” Igor assured him. “It is often difficult for guests to understand all at once. There is no urgency in the matter; you may take your time.”

Ren looked at Igor for a moment. Despite his odd appearance, he was almost unmistakably of a kind and patient demeanor. Ren still had much cause for confusion, but he sensed that Igor was willing to help. He decided that, for the sake of this dream, at least, he would trust Igor’s word. So he nodded in agreement. “Okay.”

“Ah, I now recall that I have forgotten something,” Igor said suddenly. “I have forgotten to introduce my assistant— Lavenza. She is—”

“Who?” Ren looked about the room to and fro. “I don’t see anyone else.”

Igor scanned the area, and he, too, quickly observed the absence of the person he had been expecting to introduce. “Oh, dear, she seems to have hidden! Lavenza!” Igor called out gently. “Please come out, and introduce yourself to our guest!”

No one came, though Ren could have sworn he saw movement behind Igor’s chair.

_ I hope she’s not some sort of freaky creep that hides to keep people from seeing how hideous she is, _ Ren thought.

Igor turned around in his chair to see if anyone was there. Much to his presumed disappointment, he found no one.

“Lavenza, please!” Igor said, his voice firm, though still ever so patient. “It’s not polite to hide your face!”

There was a small cough from beneath Igor’s desk— though Ren couldn’t quite see without looking underneath, and he suspected Igor might consider that rude.

After a moment, a small face peered out from the side of the desk.

Ren looked to see who it was— but when the owner of the face met his gaze, she immediately disappeared. From that brief glimpse, Ren realized that Lavenza must be a little girl.

Igor reached under the desk and gave the tiny girl a gentle nudge, and she emerged fully, though reluctantly.

Lavenza’s hair was long and blonde, her eyes a bright shade of beautiful gold. She wore a blue dress and headband, while butterfly hairclips complemented by roses bound her long blonde hair. She was averting eye contact with Ren, and he could almost swear she was blushing…

“Um… hello,” she said nervously. “I’m Lavenza… a resident of this place, and I’m here to assist you— and, my master, and—” She stopped mid-sentence, shaking nervously. “On… your journey, you and I will… uh—” She swallowed, and looked downwards, casting her eyes even further away from Ren.

Ren held out his hand to her and offered a polite smile. “Are you alright?”

Looking flustered, Lavenza looked up and said, “Please don’t think this— uh… I didn’t mean… I’m sorry!” She then hastily covered her face and ran away, returning to hiding.

“I apologize for her behavior,” Igor said calmly to Ren, though he seemed to find it very amusing. “Do not be concerned. I am certain she will take a liking to you eventually.”

Ren nodded. “Right…”

* * *

**4/10/2016 ☁ SuNDAY Early Morning**

When Ren woke, he was uncertain if the Velvet Room was dream or reality. All that Igor had said about the journey he was to take, and his unique powers to hone, and all that stuff about how he’d soon come into a contract with… someone. For something. He wasn’t sure if he should take it seriously, but he rarely remembered his dreams, and he certainly hardly ever, if it all, had dreams so vivid as that one.

But most curious to him was the way that girl, Lavenza, had reacted to him. Was there a reason for how upset she’d gotten? Was she that shy with everyone she met? Or just ‘guests’ of this Velvet Room place?

Ren looked at his phone, sighed, and decided it wasn’t important. He needed to hurry up and get to Shujin, or else he’d be late…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering why my characterization of Lavenza here is all shy and stuff. Well, see, Lavenza is a different character from Caroline/Justine. She's a lot softer than either of them on the whole since Yaldbro didn't make her a pair of prison wardens.
> 
> Further, when C/J turn into Lavenza in canon, she immediately trusts the protagonist because of all he's done for the twins, plus the events of their confidant and NG+ boss battle if you did those. Since that didn't happen here, my intent was to reverse-engineer that ported-over development and imagine where Lavenza would be without having known Akira to begin with. Also considering that Caroline is an aggressive tsundere, and Justine is all quiet and stuff— thus, quiet tsundere.
> 
> This basically gives me a place to start from so I can progress her character into who she is by the endgame. So, I hope that's all interesting and everything! If anyone has any comments on this, I'd be happy to hear them.
> 
> Anyhoo, if this interests you and you want to see more, please leave kudos, or better yet, comment! I always love reading comments from readers. Thanks for reading, and ciao!


	2. A New Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavenza takes on an astronomical challenge. Will she succumb to the pressure, or emerge victorious after a long and hard-fought battle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not think I would write more of this till I returned from Tokyo.
> 
> I was wrong. After seeing all the kudos and subs on this fic, I felt like I just had to give it more love. So I wrote more, and I had a hell of a lot of fun writing more. I hope you all have just as much fun reading as I did writing!

**5/9/2016 ☁ MONDaY After School PoLLen WaRNinG**

Ren reached into his pocket, and nervously gasped when he found nothing inside it. Had he lost the key that Igor had given him?

No, he couldn’t have. He was absolutely certain that it was—

In his other pocket! He felt the other pocket of his uniform, and, sure enough, there it was. Looking up at the enormous blue door before him, he breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing to worry about, then.

Checking his surroundings to ensure no one was was suspicious of his presence in the Central Street alleyway, Ren turned the key in the lock. The door to the Velvet Room did not open, so much as it vanished entirely.

Satisfied, Ren stepped inside the room, and the rest of the world vanished as well.

* * *

“Well, thanks for the Personas,” Ren said gratefully to Igor and Lavenza as he turned to leave, the tail of his thief coat trailing behind him. “I guess I’ll be off now.”

But as he began walking towards the Velvet Room’s exit, a small voice sounded behind him.

“Uh… Trickster…”

Ren turned his head. “Yes?”

Lavenza, her cheeks flushed red, was looking up at Ren with an anxious, hopeful look in her wide and childlike golden eyes.

“Can I… come with you?”

Ren looked surprised. “Come with me?! Uh—” He knew Lavenza had gotten a little more used to him being around since their first meeting, but he hadn’t expected her to make such a bold request.

“Please?” Lavenza looked as if she had been longing to ask this for awhile. “My sisters have told me such wonderful things about your world, but I have never gotten to see it. May I please come and visit?”

Ren hesitated. “Well… uh…”

“I’ll do anything!” Lavenza got down to her knees and looked up at Ren desperately. “Please, I’ve been wanting to venture outside this place for a very long time!”

Ren wasn’t certain if this was a good idea. Lavenza wasn’t exactly an ordinary girl. Would people look at her strangely? Or look at  _ him _ strangely for being in such company? Would she scare people with her strange habits of hiding?

But then again, she seemed really set on going outside. He really didn’t want to disappoint her…

He looked to Igor. “Is it alright if she goes?”

“Certainly!” Igor said, chuckling lightly at the question. “Lavenza should return here before the evening has come in your world. Please ensure that you take good care of her!”

“Evening. Got it.” Ren bent down and offered his hand to Lavenza. “Come on, let’s go then.”

“Really?” Lavenza smiled gratefully, and took his hand. “Thank you, Trickster! I hope we—”

Lavenza stopped mid-sentence, surprising Ren. Her face once again began to turn red.

“Um— Lavenza?” Ren asked, concerned. “Are you okay? Do you not want to go anymore?”

Lavenza pulled away her hand. “I-I-I’m sorry!” she stammered, turning away, embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to touch your hand—”

“Um… okay.” Ren stood up and replaced his crimson-gloved hands in the pockets of his coat. “Shall we go, then?”

Avoiding Ren’s eyes, Lavenza silently nodded.

* * *

“So…” Lavenza said quietly, looking about Central Street while hiding behind Ren. “This is Shibuya… I see. And—” she nervously looked up at Ren, scanning him and his uniform from head to toe. “This is what you look like normally, when you’re not in the Metaverse, or visiting my master. I see… it’s… it’s…”

Ren gave her a gentle smile. “It’s what?”

“It’s… clean.” Lavenza looked away from Ren, still perpetually blushing. “I like it. Er— I mean, I think I might like your uniform! Not, uh…”

“Let’s go on and see more of Shibuya, shall we?”

The Velvet girl nodded, seeming grateful to have an excuse to abandon her tangent on Ren's school uniform. “Yes, please.”

Ren took a few careful steps out of the alleyway, and after a moment, looked into the deep crowd of people flooding Central Street. Then, he looked back down at Lavenza, and offered his hand.

Lavenza’s eyes widened in surprise. “You want me to… Is that really okay?”

Ren smiled at her, nodding approvingly. “Don’t worry about it. There are a lot of people here, and it’ll help keep us close. So you don’t get lost in the crowd.”

“So I don’t… get lost?” Lavenza appeared mystified at the thought. “I suppose…” she looked down shyly, covering her mouth. “I would like that, Trickster.”

The Velvet girl gently took Ren’s hand in her own, more comfortably this time. Her white glove was soft and smooth. His hand was a great deal larger than Lavenza’s, but she held on very tight. Ren quickly sensed that she had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

“That’s good,” Ren said, gladly returning her firm grip on his hand. “You definitely won’t get lost this way.”

Lavenza nodded gratefully, still blushing and avoiding his eyes. “Thank you…”

* * *

“T-Trickster,” Lavenza wondered curiously, “what are all these shops? There are so many of them, of which I have never seen the likes of before! So many people coming and going…”

“Hmm,” Ren shrugged. “I dunno where to start. Which place do you want to see first?”

Lavenza looked to and fro, unsure of where to go, and, after a moment, broke free of Ren’s grasp and ran off.

“Hey!” Ren gasped, nearly dropping his bag and chasing after her. “You’re going to get lost! Come back—” He skidded to a stop, when he found Lavenza in front of the diner.

“Trickster— Is this where one takes in consumption? Or… food?”

“It’s… one place to eat, yeah.” Ren looked at Lavenza with a strange sense of curiosity. “It’s a little… well… more expensive than normal food, though. People don’t come here for food all the time…”

Lavenza nodded, seeming to understand. “I see… so this food is for those who desire the best in taste, comfort, and luxury.”

“Well— I guess?” Ren didn’t think he would have used those words, but decided she was at least partially correct. “Yeah, it’s kind of like that. Uh… do you not eat very often?”

“I… My sisters and I are not the sort of beings that ordinarily require sustenance.” She looked quite embarrassed. “I’m not human like you are…” She looked up at Ren anxiously, and suddenly burst out, “Is that okay with you, Trickster?!”

Ren laughed. “No need to get so upset! You look plenty human to me, Lavenza. Come on.” He retook her hand. “Don’t run off again, all right?”

Lavenza nodded softly. “Yes… I’m very sorry. That was terribly reckless of me.”

The two of them continued walking down Central Street for a moment. As they did so, Lavenza suddenly turned her head and pointed towards the alleyway on the other side of the street. “Oh! Is that what people of your world call a ‘gym?’”

“Oh, yeah,” Ren said, looking up at the Protein Lovers sign to which Lavenza was pointing. “That’s where Ryuji and I go to train.”

“So a place of self-betterment… I see now.” Lavenza marveled at it silently. “It’s much like the assistance which my master and I provide to you in the Velvet Room.”

“Mmm,” Ren briefly considered this comparison. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“So this place has a master overseeing it as well, who helps ensure that you are progressing smoothly?”

“Well… it’s more like a self-service thing,” Ren clarified. “You come and train on your own, and pay to use their equipment.”

“Self-service?” Lavenza wondered, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully. “I wonder what might be different if the Velvet Room was self-service, as this gym is. If my master and I gave you the Compendium, and the power to fuse your own Personas. What a curious idea, indeed.”

“But aren’t you and Igor the only ones with those abilities?”

Lavenza suddenly nodded her head hastily. “That’s right. It wouldn’t be a possibility. How foolish of me to entertain such a notion.” She seemed to almost instantly forget it. “Let us move on to the next location of interest.” She quickly left Protein Lovers behind, pulling Ren along with her into Central Street before he was ready to follow.

“Whoa!” Ren gasped, as he struggled to find his footing and maintain pace with the Velvet girl. “Ease up there! We’re supposed to go there together!” Lavenza was much stronger than she looked.

“Ah, I apologize…” Lavenza slowed down, her cheeks again becoming flushed with red. “I seem to have gotten caught up in my excitement… I hope I didn’t alarm you, Trickster.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ren righted himself, and found himself once again on equal footing with Lavenza. No longer being dragged about, he exited the alleyway with her.

The next item to grab her attention was the movie theater. “‘Now Showing…  The Cake Knight Rises…’ what would this be? A stage show about a chivalrous man who eats cakes?”

“Uh, no,” Ren started to explain, “it’s a movie about a superhero who fi—”

“And what’s this…?” Lavenza seemed to suddenly and completely lose interest in the movie. “An arcade? That place where children come to feed coins to machines?”

“You want to go to the arcade?” Ren asked.

Lavenza looked inside, and she swallowed.

“There are lots of lights… and many more people present inside than I would prefer…” she shook her head. “And I’m not of an ideal height to use many of those machines.”

“I can always give you a boost.”

Lavenza looked up at Ren in surprise. “You mean… lift me up? I think I-I would… no… if someone saw us—”

“No one would think twice about it.”

“If someone saw me being—” Lavenza shuddered at the thought. “No, I do not think that would do.”

“Well, if that’s how you feel…”

She turned around, and looked a short distance away. “Is that, perchance, another location to acquire food?”

“Oh, that place?” Ren turned in the direction Lavenza was facing. “That’s Big Bang Burger.”

“Ah, is it another place of fine cuisine where people of your world go to partake in their meals in comfort?”

“Not really.” Ren wondered how to explain this. “It’s… more of a cheap—”

“Ah, so it’s less costly?” Lavenza eagerly began approaching it. “Let us go see it at once!”

“Ah, whoa!” Ren stumbled, once again trying his best to keep up with her. “Come on! I said to go easy!”

Lavenza and Ren made their way to the door of the restaurant, and the Velvet girl looked upon it in quiet awe.

Ren looked at Lavenza a little awkwardly. “Well, uh… do you want to get something?”

“I think I would like—” Lavenza fell speechless as her eyes were suddenly drawn to a sign nearby reading _BIG BURGER CHALLENGE._ “Oh! A challenge? What might it—”

“You eat giant burgers.”

“That’s all?” Lavenza now looked very excited. “I suppose that can’t be terribly difficult!” Almost skipping, she let go of Ren’s hand and smoothly inserted herself into the line.

“Oh man,” Ren murmured as he followed. “You’re in for a crazy big surprise.”

* * *

“Hello, thank you for taking the Big Bang Burger Challenge!” the employee said cheerfully, winking at Ren.

“Uh, I’m not—”

“Oh, hey…” the employee narrowed her eyes. “Hey, I recognize you! Don’t you already have a Captain’s Badge?”

“I’m not taking the challenge.” Ren pointed at Lavenza.

Lavenza nervously waved, straightening her back to ensure that her head was visible over the top of the table. “U-um… hello. Where is this burger I am to consume?”

The lady gasped in surprise. “You can’t mean to tell me that that small child is taking the challenge?! But the Comet Burger, it’s—”

“‘As voluminous as a soaring comet burning in the sky, not overcome easily, lalala,’” Ren recited. “Yeah, I told her that already. But she’s kind of stubborn.”

Several customers overhearing the conversation turned their heads to listen.

_Whoa! Is that girl taking the challenge?_

_She’s tiny! There’s no way she could pull it off!_

_Are there rules against that?_

Lavenza, conscious of the many pairs of eyes now laid upon her, began to shake and shrink into her seat.

The employee turned her attention to Lavenza. “Are you sure that you’ll want to do this? You might get sick!”

Lavenza nodded slightly. “Yes, please.”

“O-Okay—” The employee ran off to fetch the Comet Burger, and returned shortly, carrying it on an enormous tray.

“So… your first time, uh, your starting rank will be First Mate.” The lady handed Lavenza a small, cheap-looking plastic badge, styled somewhat like the badge of a spaceship captain from an American sci-fi show. “Uh… thirty minutes! G-Good luck!”

“Why are they all making such a great commotion over eating a burger?” Lavenza wondered. “I can’t imagine how this would be worth the fuss.” She took a decent-sized bite, chewed for scarcely a moment, and swallowed. “…What a remarkably average flavor.”

“Are you really sure you’re gonna eat all that?” Ren asked, concerned.

Lavenza took another small bite,

And another,

And another,

And then she sighed. “This is a terribly inefficient way to complete this challenge.”

“Well, it’s not like you can eat the whole burger in—”

Lavenza closed her eyes, opened her mouth as wide as she could, and crammed the enormous remainder of the Comet Burger into her mouth. Chewing for only a few scant seconds, she quickly and casually downed the entire thing in a single gulp.

“One… bite…” Ren’s jaw dropped. “How did you do that?!”

Lavenza looked at Ren strangely, as if he had just asked what the color of the sky was. “Can’t you?”

Ren didn’t respond. He was simply too surprised.

The female employee walked back to the desk. “Um— here are some towels if you—” She stopped dead cold when she saw the absence of the Comet Burger. “Wha— where did the burger go?!”

Ren stared at the employee, wondering how to explain this.

He’d be accused of stealing the burger. The manager would be called, yell at Ren for a long time, threaten to sue, and then he’d have to find out the manager’s name, and go to Mementos, and—

“It was delicious.”

“Uh…” Ren slowly raised his hand and pointed at Lavenza, who was smiling politely at the employee. “Yeah, uh, she ate it…”

“She _WHAT?!”_ The employee looked to all the other nearby customers. “Did you all see her eat it?”

The customers all nodded silently. They, too, were stunned beyond words.

“Thank you very much,” Lavenza said graciously, holding out her hand. “May I have my reward now?”

“Um… yes…” The employee reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiner and larger badge than the previous one. “Your Second Mate badge! W-would you like to take the next challenge?”

Lavenza bowed her head gently. “Yes, please.”

* * *

It did not take long at all for Lavenza to effortlessly conquer, and become a Captain of, the Big Bang Burger Challenge. Once she had eaten all the burgers and earned all her badges, and Ren had paid for the burgers, they did not linger among the many speechless customers and employees. Neither of them had cared much for the attention.

“I-I think I ought to return to my master,” Lavenza said regretfully. “That took quite a long time. But…” she took a good long look at Ren, and then gently curtsied. “Thank you for taking me to your world, Trickster. I think… I think I may want to visit this world again with you sometime. If I would not be an inconvenience…”

Ren nodded kindly. “That’s okay with me.”

“Oh… oh, it is?!” Lavenza blushed once more. “I was not… expecting that… I thought for sure I was an embarrassment to you—”

Ren laughed. “No way. And besides, my reputation’s already pretty low. There’s probably nothing you could do to damage it much.”

“Ah. I see.” Still blushing, Lavenza looked down at the ground. “How silly of me for having thought this way…”

“You’re not silly,” Ren promised.

“Everyone was looking at me while I ate.” Lavenza looked confused. “I feel as if I don’t truly belong in this world…”

“Hey, come on. One diner isn’t everyone in the whole wide world. You want to see more, right?”

Lavenza considered this thoughtfully for a moment.

“Yes… I suppose.” She gave Ren a soft, grateful smile. “I… I appreciate your confidence in me, Trickster.”

Ren nodded, returning the smile. “Anytime.”

_I sense Lavenza wanting to learn more about me…_

**_CONFIDANT—_ Lavenza**  
**ARCANA** **Aeon _RANK UP!_** **1**  
**_★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆_ **

Lavenza’s blush did not subside, as she once again firmly grasped Ren’s hand. “…Shall we return to the Velvet Room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my editor Mac for minor tips for changes here and there.


	3. The Detective's Diet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her continuing quest for experience, Lavenza learns some ugly truths about Ren's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving for Tokyo on Saturday. This'll likely be the last thing I post before I go. I have a connecting flight in China and they don't have internet b/c censorship laws. I'll probably read a book and stare out the window.
> 
> p.s. I think I'm gonna bump up the rating cause this got a little bit intense.
> 
> p.p.s. spot the P3 reference! ;)

**5/30/2016 ☂ MONDaY After School**  
**Days Until Legal Action: 6**  
**Await the change of heart**

“…This is your school, Trickster?”

“Yep,” Ren said, looking up at Shujin’s foreboding figure, which was only further clouded by the rain. “It sure is…”

“I see,” Lavenza mused, seeming disappointed, as she took refuge from the rain beneath Ren’s umbrella. “I was hoping it might be more… appealing, but— it looks rather grey and uninviting.” She took a careful look to and fro, observing the students. “It would seem everyone is wearing rather plain uniforms. I may not be welcome here.”

“I would think not,” Ren agreed. “It’s probably best that you don’t come inside…”

Lavenza looked back up at the front of Shujin again, and quietly nodded. “Yes… let us go elsewhere.”

As they walked, Ren heard several voices of students whispering about him…

_“Whoa, is that the transfer student?”_

_“Why’s he still here? Is he planning something?”_

_“Who’s that little girl who’s with him?”_

_“Is he gonna hurt her?!”_

At hearing herself being talked about, Lavenza slowly shrank away, hiding behind Ren . “S-So you're not welcome here either, Trickster…”

“Nope. Not really.” Ren took Lavenza’s hand. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Lavenza nodded, blushing when Ren took her hand.

“I-I don’t think I want to go anywhere else,” the Velvet girl decided, casting her gaze down at the many puddles of water on the sidewalk. “It is far too cold and wet for my liking. Let us return to the Velvet Room.”

* * *

**6/6/2016** **☂ MoNDaY Lunchtime**

“Then let’s all choose the TV station!” Ann said enthusiastically.

It had been hardly a week since Lavenza had changed her mind about visiting Shujin, and in that time, Madarame had confessed to his crimes. More and more people were starting to believe in the Phantom Thieves, but Ren and his teammates still had to concern themselves with their schoolwork, dull as it was.

Ren didn’t care where they ended up going for the social studies field trip. The whole thing bored him. It didn’t take long before he fell asleep…

* * *

Ren stirred slowly, conscious of wearing his thief costume… and sitting on an unusually soft sofa…

“Oh… yeah… Velvet…”

“Trickster?”

He carefully opened his eyes to see Lavenza, standing in front of him. She looked like she wanted to say something.

“Where’s Igor?”

“My master is… busy. I-I have a…” anxiously freezing up again, the Velvet girl began to shrink away from Ren.

“Uh… Lavenza? Is there something you wanted—”

“No!” Her cheeks once again became flushed with red. “Uh… well, as you’re here, I only wanted to ask you if you wanted to… since our last… date—”

“Date?”

“Oh!” Lavenza looked only even further embarrassed. “I forgot that that word has a particular connotation in your world… uh… I mean… our meeting the previous week. I imagined you were quite disappointed with me for abandoning it.”

“No… not really,” Ren admitted. “I didn’t really want to go through with that date either, honestly—”

Lavenza looked conflicted. “You’re… also using that word…”

“Oh, right.” Ren shrugged. “Well, it doesn’t matter much. It’s not like it necessarily means we’re… y’know…”

“Right.” Lavenza nodded. “I suppose… If you would like to call them that for the sake of simplicity, I do not think I will object to that.” She walked over to the Velvet sofa, and sat closely next to Ren.

Ren looked a little puzzled. _Is she going to…_

Lavenza looked up at him bashfully.

“I-I think I feel as if…”

“As if what?”

She swallowed, now looking away from him. “I feel as if I would like to join you… on your school trip.”

There was a short beat of silence as Ren comprehended what she was saying.

“Uhh… I don’t think that you can. Since you don’t go to my school and all—”

“I believe it will be fine. No one in your world ever takes much notice of me.”

“Well…”

Ren thought it over a second. She was right; no one ever did pay much attention to Lavenza. And there was certainly no denying that bringing her along could, if nothing else, make the trip less of a bore.

“Okay.”

Lavenza’s gold eyes lit up ever so softly. “Do you… really mean it?”

“Yeah, of course.” Ren smiled at her gently. “But you need to wear my school’s uniform.”

“A school uniform?” She put her finger to her chin, expressing curiosity. “Whatever help will that be?”

Ren gave her his patented Trickster Smirk. “We’ll pass you off as a very small high school girl.”

* * *

**6/9/2016** **☀ THuRSDAY Morning**

As expected, the television station tour was quite boring, though Lavenza hiding in plain sight behind Ren made it slightly more exciting. She was trying her best to avoid being spotted in her pint-sized Shujin uniform, which Ren had obtained by having a sewing shop in Tokyo modify one of the girls’ uniforms to her size.

Although Lavenza appeared to be much more interested in the tour than anyone else present, she was quite obviously unnerved by the number of people there were. _Hopefully no one notices her…_

“Thus, the scheduling department is where we decide what time we broadcast which program. I suppose you could say that it’s the place where the scheduling is determined!”

“Could this get any more obvious?” Ann groaned.

Ryuji grumbled as well. “Jeez, so boring.”

“Yeah,” Ren mumbled, “so sleepy…”

“He’s not even listening to what I said…”

“Fascinating,” whispered Lavenza softly.

“Who’s this cute little girl you brought along, Ren?” Ann asked, bending down to meet Lavenza’s eyes. “Where are your parents, sweetie?”

 _Crap._ This wasn’t good. If everyone noticed Ann talking to Lavenza, Ren would have to explain—

Almost instantly, the schoolgirl impersonator started quaking slightly. “I-I am Lavenza… a resident of the Velv-”

“She’s a friend,” Ren said hastily, checking around to ensure no one had seen the commotion. “Ann!” he hissed. “She’s not supposed to be here! Don’t draw attention to her!”

“What the hell, Ren?” Ryuji said. “What’re you thinking bringing someone from outside school here? You’re gonna get us in trouble!”

“Oh, like _you_ were worried about getting in trouble!” Ann snapped. “All of you—” she looked down at the quietly shaking Lavenza, “all _three_ of you, come on! We are NOT having this conversation in front of our entire class!”

Ann grabbed hold of Ren and Ryuji’s hands, and led them off away from the set. As she did so, Ren grabbed hold of Lavenza, pulling her along as well.

“Hey,” some stuck-up assistant director with a droll voice said to Ann, “you wanna be on TV—”

She ignored him, pushing past as the four of them broke free of the group and migrated to a deserted hallway.

* * *

“So who the hell is she?!” Ryuji demanded. “What’s she doin’ here?”

“I apologize for the disruption,” Lavenza said calmly. “I only wanted to accompany the Trickster on his—”

“She’s from another school,” Ren interrupted hastily.

“Wait, what? Trickster!” Ann stared at Lavenza in surprise. “Does she know about—” she lowered her voice to a whisper, _“us?!”_

“Um…” Ren’d been caught in quite a bind. How was he supposed to explain the Velvet Room? “Well, it’s kind of like—”

“Yes,” Lavenza said, matter-of-factly. “I know all about your quest to change the hearts of Tokyo citizens. I have been assisting our mutual friend in—”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Ryuji spat. “We’re in big trouble if she spills all that! We need to go and find this frickin’ girl’s— Lavenza’s —Shadow in Mementos, and—”

“Ryuji, shut up!” Ren was exasperated by the trouble this had caused. “Listen, she can be trusted, okay?! It’s real hard to explain, but she’s been helping us!”

Both Ryuji and Ann stared at Ren like he was nuts.

Lavenza, still shaken by seeing the argument before her play out, turned away and quietly retreated into a corner. “I’m… I’m sorry I’ve caused such unrest among… you all…” And then she began to cry.

 _Oh, damn it,_ Ren thought, _we just had to go and upset her like that!_

He walked over to her and held out his hand. “Look, Lavenza, we—”

“Excuse me!” a pleasant boy’s voice said. “I couldn’t help but notice your uniforms. Are you students of Shujin Academy? Shouldn’t you be with the rest of your group?”

The group turned to face the boy who had spoken. Lavenza quietly retreated into herself even further. “Who is he…?”

“I don’t know,” Ren whispered, rising to face the boy. He had brown hair, a grey coat, black gloves, and in his right hand carried a silver suitcase.

“Yeah, we’re students,” Ryuji said to the boy nonchalantly, “what’s it to you?”

“I just heard the commotion while awaiting a filming setup, and was curious of what was happening. It seems it’s nothing to worry about.” He smiled politely at them, and bowed his head. “Goro Akechi. Good to meet you all.”

“Are you famous or something?” Ren asked, narrowing his eyes. This guy seemed quite strange to him, but he decided to just play along.

“Oh, only to the extent of appearing on TV a couple times,” Akechi clarified simply. He quickly checked his watch and looked somewhat regretful. “Oh, I believe they’ll have finished setting up by this time. I should likely be going. My apologies.”

“Well, see you later, I guess—” Ann said.

Akechi turned to leave, but as he did so, his eyes were drawn to Lavenza, quietly hiding and watching Akechi from behind Ren.

“Oh, who’s she?” He walked over to Lavenza and looked at her with great curiosity. “You appear to be a little young for high school. Did you sneak in here with them?” Akechi laughed. “No worries, I won’t report you! I understand you must have a great passion for television if you would go this far.”

Lavenza looked Akechi in the eye apprehensively. “I don’t believe I approve of you.”

“Wha—” Akechi looked a little surprised, but quickly regained his composure. “Well, it’s no great deal. I can’t imagine I’m universally liked or anything of the sort, after all!” He laughed again. “Though, I am quite curious as to why you have chosen to judge me so quickly!”

“I cannot determine why,” Lavenza returned, coldly, “but you are not a desirable person.”

Akechi shrugged, and chuckled lightly with a smile. “Oh well, how about this?” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of plastic with the TV station’s logo on it. “This’ll get you in for the filming tomorrow, so you don’t have to sneak in again.”

Lavenza stared at the badge for a second, puzzled, and then slowly took it. She handled it at arm’s length, eyeing it suspiciously as though she were afraid of some sort of a trap, before placing it in her pocket.

“…Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Akechi said cheerfully as he walked off. “It’s only the least I could do for a cute little girl like you. Well, see you all tomorrow!”

Lavenza stared after Akechi suspiciously as he departed. “‘Cute little girl…’” She turned to Ren, Ann, and Ryuji with a warning look in her eyes. “Trickster, Thieves. I sense that that boy is dangerous to you. Be wary of him.” She took the admission badge out of her pocket and had another careful look at it. “…I think I shall oblige his invitation, and see what else I may learn that would be of benefit to you all.”

Ren nodded in agreement. “Sounds good to me.”

Ann and Ryuji only stared at Lavenza in great awe and confusion.

“Um…” Ann shook her head, baffled. “Who is she again?”

“Forget it,” Ren said, waving his hand tiredly. “It’s just too complicated to explain.”

* * *

**6/10/2016** **☀ FRiDaY Afternoon**

“I feel as if I may be overstepping my bounds,” Lavenza said softly. Although she now had a pass to partake in the tour, and was now wearing her normal Velvet attire, she was still taking great care to conceal herself as much as possible. She was slouching deep into her seat, trying her best not to be noticed.

“How’s that?” Ren asked.

“It is not customary for my master or sisters to interfere in the journeys of our guests to this degree. I believe if he knew what I was doing, he would almost certainly discourage it.”

“Why are you here, then? If it’s against your rules, doesn’t that mean you could get in trouble?”

“I-It is possible…” Lavenza admitted. “But… I think I should be here, nonetheless. I very dearly wish to see you succeed, Trickster. You are—” she gulped and, as per usual, blushed. “You… are—”

“I’m what?”

“Akechi-san’s coming on!”

Almost instantly, an enormous and repetitive rabble rousing of teenage fangirls began erupting throughout the studio. _“Akechi-kun! Akechi-kun! Akechi-kun!”_

“Oh…!” Lavenza turned towards the stage. “I-Is this a ritual of some sort, Trickster? Should I, too, be chanting ‘Akechi-kun?’”

“I… don’t think that necessary.”

Akechi soon graced the studio stage, to be met with an increased volume of cheers.

“Thank you. Thank you very much. Thank you.” Smiling and waving at everyone, he gracefully took a seat.

* * *

“…They are taking the law into their own hands by judging him! It is far from justice. More importantly, you should never forcefully change a person’s heart.”

“You have a point. These people are calling themselves the ‘Phantom Thieves,’ after all,” the host remarked in a high, pompous voice. “Amazing as always, Akechi-kun! I could listen to you for _DAYS!_ You have the most _RADIANT_ charisma!”

“I have to say though, I would be embarrassed if it turns out these Phantom Thieves don’t exist,” Akechi remarked. “If that were the case, I’d summarize it as a report for a school project.”

The audience laughed uproariously. Ryuji seemed extremely annoyed. Lavenza looked quite shaken, looking upwards at Akechi with an anxious tension.

Ren was somewhat incredulous. _Who does this guy think he is?!_

“Now then, let’s try asking some students questions about the Phantom Thieves!” the cute announcer said. “First, please press your button now if you think the Phantom Thieves exist!”

“Of course they do!” Ryuji said, slapping his button.

“A button?” Lavenza looked about for it in slight confusion.

“Right there,” Ren said, pointing it out.

“Oh, I see! I seem to have missed it…” Lavenza slammed it hastily with her tiny hands, just as the bell went off. Startled by the noise, she nearly jumped out of her chair. “Did it not work?”

“About 30% or so? Wow! What are your thoughts, Akechi-kun?”

“I’m surprised,” Akechi remarked, looking stunned, “That’s a bit more than I was expecting!”

“Whatever is the point of such a data gathering?” Lavenza whispered curiously. “I wonder—”

“Ssh!” Ren hissed.

“Oh, it seems as if those students back there are taking a particular interest in the case!” the announcer remarked. She stood up and walked towards Ren and Lavenza. “Why don’t we ask them some questions?”

“Okay.” Ren straightened his back, preparing his answers to questions about the Phantom Thieves in his mind at the most super speed possible. “I got this. I totally got this.”

“Let’s try asking this cute little girl here!”

Ren turned his head. “…Huh?”

The announcer was holding the microphone out to Lavenza. As every single eye in the studio became concentrated on the Velvet Girl, she began shaking in fear, shrinking so far into her seat that she nearly fell off the edge.

“Come now, don’t be shy! What do you think of these Phantom Thieves, if they really are real?”

Lavenza, still quaking in fear, slowly began to speak.

“I-I think… I think… I…”

“Are you alright there?” Akechi called out. “Perhaps this is too much pressure for such a small child! Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Indeed!” the announcer agreed. “Look at how scared she is! It’s astonishing!”

Lavenza hid her face…

* * *

**6/10/2016** **☀ FRiDaY Afternoon**

 _What am I to do?_ Lavenza wondered. She was scared— more scared than she had ever been ever since her creation. If she was to believe the contents of the tour from the previous day, she was now being filmed for a broadcast that would not only be seen by the people in this room, but by people far beyond it as well.

_ They’ll all think I’m a silly little girl… _

And then she thought back to something one of her sisters had said.

Lavenza’s elder sister was wise, ladylike, and well-educated in the ways of the human world. Surely her words… her advice… would save her now…

* * *

“The answer to the question is SUPER DIET FOOD!” Lavenza shouted.

Akechi’s eyes widened in shock. “Um…?! What on Earth are you talking about?”

“Which is better?” the Velvet girl bellowed at the top of her teeny tiny lungs, standing up on top of the chair and staring Akechi apprehensively in the eyes. “Diet Food, or Super Diet Food? And the answer is Super Diet Food!”

“What?!” Ann gaped. “Ren, what is your friend saying?”

Ren was as stunned as everyone else. “I… really don’t know.”

“O-Okay, that’s enough of that,” the host said slowly. “We should ask another student—”

“And furthermore,” Lavenza continued, her unusually powerful voice rising to a crescendo, as she pointed at Akechi, _“you_ are less Super than Super Diet Food!”

“Um—” Akechi gulped, as he fished for the words in his mouth, “I’m honored that you would— uh, I am sorry that you would have— I do hope I can satisfy—”

“Okay, that’s enough!” the assistant director yelled. “Cut!”

The cameras were immediately turned off. Now free from their watchful eyes, the host began shaking with fury.

Everyone was looking at Lavenza.

“Geez!” Ryuji hissed at her. “Look what you went and did! Now everyone’s paying attention to us!”

The host stood up, his teeth gritted in anger as he stomped over to Lavenza and grabbed her by her dress. “How… DARE you… you idiot child! You’ve made a goddamn fool out of me! Talking nonsense on my program—”

“Please, no!” Lavenza gasped. “I didn’t mean to— I was only—”

“No!” the female announcer said. “Please, don’t blame her! It’s my fault— I—”

“Hey, _old man!”_ Ren shouted, pushing the host away from Lavenza. “It’s you who’s embarrassing yourself by bullying a small child! You should be ashamed of yourself!”

“Trickster…!” Lavenza looked immensely grateful to Ren for distracting the host from her.

The host, momentarily forgetting Lavenza, now turned his attention to Ren and shoved him to the floor. “…You _brat!_ Are you a friend of this child?! You’re responsible as well! I shall see to it that—”

“You wanna keep this up?!” Ryuji shouted, intervening as well. “I bet the Phantom Thieves are here, you _asshole!_ They’re gonna come after you, and change your—”

“Please, stop this at once!”

Everyone shut up, and Akechi stepped forward, breaking apart the commotion.

“Now, I know everyone here is upset for their own very good reasons,” Akechi said with a cool, patient smile. “But let us not fight! It is I who allowed this child admission into the studio. The blame rests on me.”

The host turned to Akechi in surprise. “You can’t be serious! How would you ever make such a grave error, Akechi-kun?!”

“Oh, I assure you I did,” Akechi replied, chuckling. “Alas, I’m not as perfect as everyone who watches TV seems to think, haha! Therefore, I shall take full responsibility for this incident.” He looked down and gave Lavenza a soft, pleasant look. “I do believe you should be more careful of what you say on television.”

Lavenza still looked cross at Akechi.

“I… I still do not approve of you.”

“No worries about that!” Akechi laughed. He then turned to Ren. “Say, aren’t you one of those students from yesterday? You looked like you had some very interesting things to say about the Phantom Thieves, just a few moments ago.”

“Oh, yeah,” Ren replied, remembering what he’d been thinking just a few scant moments ago. “I did—”

“Well, then by all means! How about we have a private conversation backstage?” Akechi reached out, offering his hand. “I’d introduce myself, but, you already know who I am, don’t you?”

Ren reluctantly took Akechi’s hand and shook it. “Ren Amamiya. Pleased to meet you, Goro Akechi.”

* * *

“My, you made some rather insightful points!” Akechi remarked, when their discussion was finished. “I do believe our discussions could prove quite fruitful. Would you mind talking with me again?”

Ren nodded, with a pleasantry as false as Akechi’s almost certainly was. “By all means. I look forward to our future meetings together.”

 ** _CONFIDANT—_ Goro Akechi**  
**ARCANA** **Justice _RANK UP!_** **1**  
**_★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆_ **

With that, Ren departed from backstage and rejoined with Lavenza. She was sitting alone, looking quite shaken. It appeared that Ann and Ryuji had gone elsewhere.

“Are you alright?”

“So strange,” Lavenza murmured. “It seems, Trickster, that your world has changed a great deal since my sisters had visited. To think such terrible adults exist…”

“Well, that’s what we’re fighting for, y’know?” Ren reminded her.

She blinked, and looked up at him. “That’s right…” Lavenza’s face was filled with a renewed sense of hope. “Come to think of it… you did come to protect me from that man. So you… Trickster, you are something like a knight! A knight who comes to protect the small and the weak from—”

“You’re exaggerating a little,” Ren laughed, sitting down next to Lavenza. “I wouldn’t go far as to say I’m any sort of a knight. I’m just one guy trying to make a difference.”

“Right…” Lavenza looked down quietly. “So you are only like everyone else in this world.”

“Well… not exactly like everyone else. I look ordinary to most people… but to you, and my other friends, I’m a little bit more. Extra-ordinary.”

“Extra… ordinary… it sounds like the world extraordinary… So… I see.” Lavenza bowed her head up and down. “A little bit more. I think I approve of that idea.” She looked back up at Ren, regarding him warmly. “Thank you for protecting me, Trickster… I shall look forward to the next time we meet for a… date.”

_ I sense Lavenza wanting to learn more about me… _

**_CONFIDANT—_ Lavenza**  
**ARCANA** **Aeon _RANK UP!_** **2**  
**_★★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆_ **

“Well…” Lavenza seemed quite eager to leave the TV station behind her. “I do believe we should go.”

Ren wasn’t exactly that keen on remaining at the TV station either. “Yeah.” He took Lavenza’s gloved hand gently. “Come on, I’ll walk you back to the Velvet Room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will start updating again WITH (more) STYLE after I get back from Tokyo in about a week-ish. In the meantime I'll be having fun seeing stuff and doing shit. I'm stumbling a bit with the C&D sequel, so this is good to keep myself on more than one thinking track. I'd say I'll write on the plane, but considering the whole trip will take about 24 hours and it'll take 12 just for my flight to China, I think I'd rather sleep instead.
> 
> See you all next time!


	4. Coining Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a trip to Meiji Shrine with Ren, Lavenza comes to a rather meaningful realization about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I've had a lot of P3/Elizabeth references and these are meaningful and there will be stuff happening that happens that is not just cute cuteness so. I don't know what it'll be but I have general concepts in mind.
> 
> In other news, the first chapter of my C&D sequel fic is plot-complete and now being beta-proofed! Unless I decide to completely change it, it should be up soon. If you're looking forward to that, coolcool!
> 
> Also, while I was in Tokyo I joined a tour of Meiji shrine and this chapter basically is an application of my experiences there. You'll be seeing more similar utilization of my newfound Tokyo knowledge in the future! :) it's gonna be cool.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new new chapter!

**6/25/2016 ☁ SATURDaY After School**  
**Days Until Pics Leaked: 14**  
**Steal Kaneshiro's heart**

“So, this, Trickster… _this_ is the way to the grand shrine of your world?”

Lavenza looked up in silent awe at the terrific walls of trees surrounding the entrance on all sides. Just down the hill lay the Harajuku shopping district, and from there, a great deal of Tokyo’s remainder could be seen beyond.

“Yep. Meiji Shrine,” Ren confirmed, as she continued to look in amazement.

“My sister once told me of a shrine such as this place,” Lavenza mused, “but it was nowhere near as spectacular as this one.”

“Fun fact,” Ren said, as he gently took Lavenza’s hand and they started walking, leaving behind the busy city at the foot of the hill. “When this place got built, there were no trees here. At all. And they needed trees to, well, make a good shrine. Lots and lots of trees.”

“Why would they need trees, Trickster?”

“Shrines work best in a natural environment, supposedly. I don’t think I really quite get the logic, but, I guess I see this place wouldn’t exactly look pretty in a bustling city square.” Ren shrugged. “Anyway, lots and lots of the citizens donated trees, and they planted them all around here. These entire woods are one hundred percent man made.”

“Created by humans?!” Lavenza’s look of astonishment exponentially inflated. “But… but they exude such a natural aura…”

Ren smirked. “Humans are clever bastards.”

“I see.” The Velvet Girl smiled and nodded. “Those many citizens donating trees— it is not quite unlike how the Phantom Thieves of Hearts possess so many adoring fans, all helping to sprout seeds of justice!”

Ren laughed. “Yeah, I suppose it’s kind of like that.”

As they passed the souvenir shop and delved deeper into the man made woods, Lavenza looked all about at the many people approaching the shrine.

“There are a great number of people visiting this place…”

“Yeah.” Ren nodded in agreement. “Just don’t ever come here on New Year’s.”

* * *

As Ren approached the torii, he began to stop, but suddenly observed Lavenza continuing forward without him. “Whoa!” He grabbed her hand and pulled her back, attracting a few curious stares. “You’re supposed to bow!”

Lavenza looked quite puzzled. “Um… what?”

Ren gestured at the torii, indicating the great arc it made above the wooded path to the shrine. “It’s said that when you pass through this gate, you’re spiritually purified. But you have to bow first.”

“Oh.” Lavenza looked quite embarrassed. “I did indeed notice the many visitors bowing, but it did not occur to me to question the meaning of that custom. How silly of me to be so ignorant.” She turned her attention to the torii and, again, gently bowed. “Trickster, have I satisfied the shrine spirit’s requirement?”

“‘Shrine spirit?’” Ren looked strangely at the Velvet Girl. “Oh, you mean Emperor Meiji? Well, I’m not sure I—”

“I… don’t know.” Lavenza’s cheeks flushed their usual color, as her eyes nervously darted about to different spots on the ground. “I suppose… Well… I was told that shrines such as this place are host to… shrine spirits, who provide visitors with divine grace if they are pleased. And offering coins will please them greatly.”

Ren considered this conjecture for a brief moment. “Yeah… I guess you could say that.”

She looked up at the torii once more. “This is a very large shrine… so I suppose it may be assumed that this is one of the more powerful spirits, and the result if I make any mistakes will not be a pleasant one. I must be sure to satisfy the requirements perfectly.”

This statement somewhat bothered Ren— but he decided it wasn’t terribly important, if it would ensure that Lavenza followed the instructions. So he nodded gently in agreement, and proceeded to continue past the torii.

Within a short and relatively uneventful walk further down the quiet, wooded path, they encountered the next step— a decently sized crowd of people gathered around an open wooden reservoir standing beneath a pavilion. There were many ladles, with which visitors were busily rinsing their hands and mouth.

“Oh!” Lavenza rushed over to get a closer look at the routine being performed before her. “What might this be?! Is this one of those marvelous and benevolent wish-granting fountains, which my sisters have told me about?” She seemed rather confused after making this statement. “But no… all of these people here are not dropping coins, but—”

“It’s a temizuya.”

“A temizuya!” Lavenza’s face lit up, and she nodded her head up and down eagerly. “I see, that makes perfect sense, Trickster! Thank you for—”

She abruptly stopped speaking, and her appreciative expression morphed into one of complete and utter confusion.

“Hm?” Ren asked, a little concerned. “Are you alright?”

“But, no— there is still yet more to be understood!” Lavenza looked upwards at the sign beneath the pavilion. “‘Ritual cleaning of hands and mouth…’ A ritual! So this is a test! Another restriction for entry imposed by the all-powerful shrine spirit!” She turned to Ren with great curiosity in her eyes. “Do tell me, Trickster, why has the spirit imposed such a large number of barriers?”

“Well, it’s said that when you—”

“Is it to ward off all evil within?”

“Um—” Ren decided that that was actually a pretty effective distillation of the explanation he had been about to give regarding its purpose. “Yes. That’s exactly it.”

“Wonderful!” Lavenza stepped forward. “Then, I think I must try it for myself!”

She approached the reservoir, almost bouncing as she stepped, and reached for the ladle. However, she found herself encountering a small difficulty— “small” being the key word here.

“Trickster!” Lavenza said to Ren, as she struggled to extend her tiny arms higher. “I cannot… seem… to…!”

Several other shrine visitors briefly stopped their own ritual cleaning, to observe Lavenza’s undertaking.

“Are you okay, dear?” one old woman said kindly, setting down her ladle to give her attention to Lavenza. “Are your parents nearby to help you?”

Lavenza stopped trying to grab the ladle, and looked at the woman. “My… my parents…?” An oddly thoughtful look graced her face. “I have no parents— only a master.”

“A master?” The old woman now seemed rather surprised, finding this odd. “What sort of child has a master?”

“She’s with me.”

“Are you this ‘master?’” Now the woman was staring apprehensively at Ren. “You should be ashamed of yourself, young man! Taking a child away from her family and placing her into slavery—”

“Um… uh…” Ren awkwardly stepped back. “I think you got this all wrong…”

“No!” Lavenza stood between Ren and the woman, her palms and fingers crossed in urgency. “Please, do not be mistaken! This gentleman is not my master! And… I may not have parents, but this… my master takes good care of me. I suppose you could say, he is like a father, even.”

The old lady appeared extremely perplexed— but after a moment, she shrugged, decided to leave the matter alone. “I suppose it is not my concern.” With that, she nonchalantly sauntered away from the temizuya, and into the main temple.

“Trickster,” Lavenza murmured, pensively. “That woman’s comments reminded me of something. I do suppose, that I do not exactly have parents…”

“Well,” Ren said, “I don’t think that—”

“But I think that is alright. After all, I was not brought into existence the same way you are. And, while it may not be of a conventional type— I do certainly have a family. I have my sisters… and we have our master. And I have…”

Lavenza ceased speaking, and now took a long hard look at Ren. It made him slightly uncomfortable, the way her golden irises showed such peculiar fascination with him. Almost as if—

 _No way._ He shook his head vigorously, dispelling the notion. _She’s only a— yeah, that would be…_

“I have you, Trickster. I think I would like to consider you, too, as part of my family. I would like to be…” She gently extended her hand, almost taking Ren's own, but her fingers, upon just barely having received his touch, gently slipped away from him.

It almost seemed deliberate, as if Lavenza had only permitted herself to extend her hand precisely that far in that moment. It was… different— distinctly so, from those moments when they would lock palms in order to not lose themselves on their paths.

Ren gulped. “Um… what is it you want, Lavenza?”

“I cannot…” She blushed once again, and looked away. “No. It is too soon. You have not yet completed your journey… and this…” She looked around the busy temizuya, and the surrounding forest blanketing the area. “This is far from the proper place.” She shook her head quietly. “That was not appropriate. I apologize.”

“Don’t worry.” Ren turned back towards the temizuya. “You want to go on with the ritual?”

“Yes, please.” Lavenza took off her gloves. “It seems I won’t want these to interfere with the spiritual cleansing.”

* * *

“So, you do it like this,” Ren said, rinsing his left hand, then his right. “Then you put the water in—”

Lavenza, now seated high up on Ren’s shoulders to negate her petiteness, eagerly dipped both her hands in the temizuya’s water and began rocking it back and forth, getting drops of it everywhere.

“Hey!” Ren protested, brushing the water out of his hair. “Are you even listening to me?! You’re not supposed to use your bare hands!”

“Oh!” Lavenza dropped her hands to her side. “I’m sorry… I got too hasty. Allow me to try again.”

Ren nodded encouragingly. “Make sure you do it with care. The ladle—”

“Right. It seems I had forgotten the instructions on the sign above.” Lavenza bent over, reached for the ladle, and took it. Large as it was, it nearly fell out of her small hands, and she frantically attempted to grapple for control. The fact that she was not standing on level ground did not help whatsoever.

“Trickster! I… I think it’s—” And then the Velvet Girl dropped the ladle.

Ren caught it before it splashed into the water, and handed it back to her. “Here.”

_ I feel as if catching that ladle while supporting Lavenza’s weight has improved my reflexes… _

** PROFICIENCY— LEVEL UP! ♪ >>> ☆ **

“Thank you.” Lavenza gripped it once again, more firmly this time. “I shall not fail!” Lavenza scooped the water out of the temizuya and poured it into her left hand. Then, she poured the water from her left hand, into her right, as slowly as possible to ensure there was no error. Afterwards, she poured the water into her mouth, and—

“I did it!” Lavenza seemed overcome with far more joy than was necessary after having completed such a simple set of actions. “I have almost certainly pleased the shrine spirit! Am I correct in thinking so, Trickster?”

“Uh… you weren’t supposed to drink the water.”

“Oh!” Shocked at her misstep, Lavenza’s face turned red with embarrassment. “Oh no, I have made such a foolish mistake… is the water poisoned? Will the shrine spirit be angered?!”

Several people turned their attention to Lavenza curiously.

_"Hey, she looks familiar."_

_"Yeah, wasn’t she on TV or something?"_

_"Oh, so she’s like a celebrity? Yeah, I think I remember her face…"_

_"What would a celebrity doing at Meiji Shrine… on today of all days?"_

“No… it’s just not…” Ren shrugged, thoughtfully scratching the back of his head, as Lavenza turned herself upside down to look at his face. “It just isn’t meant for drinking. I’m not really sure why. But… I think you’ll be fine.”

“Very well. If you are certain… I shall try not to worry.” Lavenza seemed to be calmed down now— though still quite nervous, nonetheless. Satisfied with Ren’s assistance, she slipped off of his shoulders and down onto the ground, then put her gloves back on.

Ren, not too worried about it, continued onwards into the temple.

* * *

“So this is the central attraction! Where you make monetary offerings to the shrine spirit!” Lavenza was fascinated by the simple wooden offertory boxes. “I have heard of this as well… if you offer coins, it shall grant good fortune?”

“Well, yeah, it’s like—”

“Then I will strive to do my best here!” Lavenza pulled out a small blue coin purse from her pocket. “This gift shall no doubt prove useful!” At first struggling to reach, Lavenza stood on her tiptoes and held the coin purse high above her head, then began to turn it upside down towards the box’s opening.

“Whoa, wait, you don’t need to empty your entire—”

The coin purse clicked open, and an immense quantity of five hundred yen coins began to spill from within. Ren stood in shock, awaiting a moment for the torrent of money to cease— but it did not. This seemingly infinite number of coins continued to come, as if it were a waterfall.

“Lavenza!” Ren yelled. “You really don’t need that many!”

“Why not?” Lavenza wondered, not seeming to understand the issue. “Is there a limit on how many coins one may give?”

“No… there’s no limit,” Ren clarified, “but there’s also no limit on how many people come to give coins!”

The offertory box began to quake under the pressure, as it filled to bulging with coins. Lavenza, seeming satisfied, put her bottomless coin purse down by her side.

“So, uh…” Ren coughed. “Are you done?”

The Velvet Girl now turned her attention to the other four boxes besides the one she had just filled to capacity. Her face lighting up with excitement, she skipped to the next one, and there, too, opened up her purse.

Ren sighed. “Oh crap…”

As Lavenza was filling up the fifth box, several angry voices started bellowing in fury.

_“What in blazes?!”_

_“The boxes are all full!”_

_“Coins spilling everywhere!”_

_“What an absolute nuisance!”_

_“Who is that disrespectful child?!”_

The shrine goers all turned their attention to Lavenza, who began shaking in fear and assumed a fetal position at the foot of the nearest offertory box. “No… have I angered the shrine spirit?”

Sighing again, Ren looked down and put his palm to his face. He was not exactly surprised— he'd been expecting something like this to occur.

 _ But I think I could intervene with my current  _ **_Guts…_ **

So, with a staunch expression, he looked upwards and stepped in front of Lavenza. “Leave her alone!”

“What?!” an angered visitor yelled, surprised. “Who do you think you are, young man? You’ve got a lot of nerve, being so rude to your elders!”

“This girl just now literally gave away thousands of yen to Emperor Meiji’s shrine!” Ren shot back. “What’s she done wrong?!”

“Well, where’d she get all that money?” someone else shouted. “She rob a bank or something?!”

Ren froze. He may have had some rather staunch guts, and it was certainly so that Yoshida had taught him quite a bit about convincing, but how was he to explain that—

“I-I-It was a present to me. From my sister.”

Ren looked down in surprise, to see Lavenza, nervously peeking out from behind him to speak to the crowd of visitors to Meiji Shrine. “Wait… your sister?”

_ That probably explains the infinite coins… _

“My elder sister is an… an admirable woman, with far more experience in life than I. This is her purse—” Lavenza held it out for all to see. “She, too, once made a generous offering to a shrine not quite unlike this one… and I…” She began to cry a little. “I wanted to be like my sister… but… but…” she collapsed into the ground and sobbed. “The world has changed even more than I realized… so that such acts as this… are…”

The crowd was quiet. Lavenza, overcome with the reality of the negative reaction to her offering, cried for a short while.

Seeing the skeptical and puzzled faces of the visitors, Ren turned to them to clarify. “Uh… her sister is an… aristocrat. Very rich. Lots of money.”

Murmurs of understanding ensued, as the people all continued to process what they were seeing.

A coin fell from the pile in one of the boxes, and Ren slowly bent down and picked it up. “Hmm.”

He threw it back, bowed, and clapped his hands. And as he did so—

Several astonished voices began to rise from the crowd.

_“Whoa…”_

_“That’s amazing!”_

_“I guess I was wrong…”_

_“She gave away her sister’s present?!”_

Lavenza, surprised, looked up to see several now smiling faces and calls of apology. “What…? Have their hearts changed?”

“No,” Ren said with a sly smile, waving his hand dismissively. “The Phantom Thieves didn’t do anything. I think they just all started to see reason.”

“Excuse me,” a familiar voice said.

Ren was certain he’d heard her before—

“Hey! Aren’t you the lady who—”

“I think I owe you an apology, young man,” the old woman said with a pleasant smile. “I don’t know who you and this strange little girl are, but what you just did was very commendable. And you, there—” she turned her attention to Lavenza.

“I’m… I apologize… for my carelessness.”

“No, not at all!” The woman laughed a moment, rather charmed by Lavenza’s anxious sincerity. “You’re a very kind child. I think your master would be very proud.” She bowed politely at them both, and turned away to leave. “Well, I think I must go now. I hope the both of you have a wonderful afternoon.”

As the woman departed, the shrine goers grew quiet once more, murmuring to themselves about what had just happened. Not a moment later, a man came to empty the boxes of Lavenza’s innumerable coins.

The tension in Lavenza’s body dropped, and she looked up at Ren. “That woman…”

“Yeah,” Ren agreed with a nod. “She was pretty nice.”

“That is true. But… she does remind me of what I think I was thinking of before. About family.” Lavenza was quiet for a moment, pondering her question. “I wonder… does this shrine spirit have a family of any sort?”

“Well…” Ren wondered how to explain for a moment, before deciding to keep it simple. “The Emperor had a wife. An Empress. And this shrine is dedicated to her, as well.”

“So… this Emperor of the shrine. His wife, too, is one of the shrine spirits? He… shares it with her?”

“Yeah… pretty much.”

Lavenza looked awed by the idea. “I never imagined that spirits could share such things. Perhaps…” Once again, she fell quiet. “Perhaps we could—”

She suddenly ceased her words, and began murmuring something to herself. Whatever she was thinking, it seemed that Lavenza was quite unsure of herself.

“Uh… Lavenza?”

“Trickster,” Lavenza inquired, seeming to forget her train of thought, “what is that wall of wooden boards with writing over there?”

“Oh, that?” Ren turned to look at the wall of ema— the many wooden plaques where other shrine goers had written their prayers. “That’s where everyone makes wishes to the shrine spirit.”

“Ah!” Lavenza’s eyes lit up with excitement at this. “I do believe my sister told me about that as well! I shall have to make one of my own wishes!”

* * *

**6/25/2016** **☁ SATURDaY Afternoon**

But when it came time for Lavenza to make one of these wishes, she found herself feeling rather uncertain.

What did she want? Perhaps it was to become more like Elizabeth, who, even after imitating so much, she still felt many miles below. Perhaps, she wanted to have a better relationship with her other sister, Margaret. Perhaps she simply wished to know the Trickster better, to be able to… to…

Was that something which would be acceptable in this world? No, no, that wasn’t something that mattered. The Phantom Thieves were up against the whole world! Society’s values were not something she ought to consider in her… But, no, this was a public board! _ Surely the whole world will see what I present on this interesting wood medium… I must take care! _

Lavenza felt the Trickster’s patient hand grip her shoulder, and she turned around to see his kind and gentlemanly face looking at her.

“Are you having trouble thinking of a wish?”

* * *

“Um… no!” Lavenza anxiously pulled away and began writing something, though she bent down as though to hide it from Ren’s view. “I think that… I think I know what I shall write. But you may not wish to see it.”

“What?” Ren was now genuinely curious— any forbidden fruit, after all, was sure to pique his interest. “But what is it? You can tell me—”

“No!” Lavenza cried forcefully as she held the ema tight against her chest, insistent upon concealing her words. Realizing how blunt she had sounded, she took a deep breath before speaking again.

“I do not think my wish is meant for your eyes, Trickster. Please.”

“Well…” Ren thought a moment. He really did want to see Lavenza’s wish, but, the last thing he wanted was to make her unhappy. “Okay.”

So he put down his arm and took a step back. “I’ll just be over there. Come over when you’re ready to go.”

Lavenza nodded in earnest, glad to see Ren honor her wishes. “Thank you, Trickster. And… thank you for all you have done for me today.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Ren said with a wink.

_ I sense Lavenza wanting to learn more about me… _

**_CONFIDANT—_ Lavenza**  
**ARCANA** **Aeon _RANK UP!_** **3**  
**_★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to fellow writer Circuit (Queen of Hearts) and my usual editor Mac for reading over this chapter and providing feedback.


	5. Justified Probation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something comes back to bite Lavenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BAAAACK! Er, I never, uh left. You could say this story did, though. I've been writing loads and loads of other stuff and eventually I was like... Hey I need to come back to this! And tada! No Makoto battles or lesbian ships today! It's all LAVENZA!
> 
> Um, yeah. I hope you all appreciate my chapter summary. It has a double meaning. It'll make sense in the end.
> 
> Onwards...!

**6/25/2016 ☁ SATURDaY After School**  
**Days Until Pics Leaked: 14**  
**Steal Kaneshiro's heart**

Lavenza nodded in earnest, glad to see Ren honor her wishes. “Thank you, Trickster. And… thank you for all you have done for me today.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Ren said with a wink.

_ I sense Lavenza wanting to learn more about me… _

**_CONFIDANT—_ Lavenza**  
**ARCANA** **Aeon _RANK UP!_** **3**  
**_★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆_ **

Ren turned and walked away from Lavenza to gave her some more space. As he did so, he saw an excited tourist energetically taking photographs of the scenery directly behind him. Since the man wasn’t bothering anyone, he—

_ Wait… _

“Hey, you!” he said, standing in front of the guy’s phone and obstructing his view of Lavenza. “Stop taking photos of her! What are you, some kind of child pervert?!”

“What?!” The guy yelled, confused. “I-I’m just an innocent news reporter!”

“Reporter, my ass!” Ren shouted back. The man was dressed in perfectly ordinary casual attire and smelled like he hadn’t had a shower in three days. “What are you doing taking photos around the shrine anyway? The signs clearly say it isn’t allowed here!”

“R-Right! I’m sorry!”

“Delete those pictures immediately!” Ren commanded forcefully, pointing at the phone.

“What?! Uh, no can do, dude!” The man pocketed his phone and began to run. “I got an urgent appointment with my editor! See ya later!”

Ren shook his head in disappointment. “What an asshole…”

“Trickster, is there a problem?”

Ren nearly jumped in shock. “Oh! Uh, Lavenza! I didn’t see you there! Um… no, not at all! Everything’s totally fine!”

“Ah, I see,” Lavenza returned, smiling sweetly at him. “Shall we be off, then?”

_ She believed me?! _ Ren was even more startled by Lavenza’s instant acceptance of his half-assed deflection, than her sneaking up on him in the first place. “Um… Yeah. Let’s go.”

* * *

**6/25/2016** **☁ SATURDaY Afternoon**

“Well…” Lavenza looked back at Ren from where she was standing, outside the Harajuku Velvet Room entrance. “I suppose we shall part here. Thank you again for today. It was… spiritually enlightening, I suppose.”

“No problem,” Ren replied, waving at her. “I’ll see you later, then?”

“Yes, Trickster!” Lavenza smiled eagerly, running forth and pulling him into a tight hug. “You absolutely must show me more of your wonderful world!”

Ren seemed surprised by the sudden embrace, but quickly recovered from this and hugged her back. “Alright,” he agreed, chuckling. “Now, get going.”

Lavenza turned away and rushed into the Velvet Room, her mind racing with excitement as she thought of what wonderful places of Tokyo Ren might show her to next.

But she was stopped in her tracks by the eternal smile of Igor, looking at her crossly with his forever bloodshot eyes.

“Um… Master?” Lavenza gulped. “Is something the matter?”

“Lavenza… I have learnt of your infractions.”

“I-Infractions?” Lavenza thought back, and then she realized—

_ Oh… that strange, dangerous boy— _

“Let us make this clear now, Lavenza,” Igor said with a patiently strict air to his voice. “Interfering with the guest’s journey will not go without consequence.”

Lavenza nodded in silent submission. She knew full well that there would be no escaping this punishment.

“I understand, master.”

* * *

**7/11/2016 ☁ MONDaY Early Morning**

“What a refreshing morning!” a familiar voice said from a nearby point on the subway platform. Ren turned to see Goro Akechi, of all people, looking as overly pleasant as usual. “How are you doing?”

“I’m well, thank you,” Ren said politely, barely making eye contact with Akechi. “Can I help you with something?”

“Oh, no, not really! I only wished to discuss the Phantom Thieves with you again!” Before Ren could reply, Akechi went on, “I didn’t expect they would suppress a man that even the police had trouble with. And they’ve got a tremendous amount of support online, as well, which is rather troubling… I’m in a bind, since I previously denounced them!”

Ren nodded. “I see.”

“All the interviews ask me about it! I’m not sure we can really say the Phantom Thieves are truly on the side of justice with— oh, that reminds me!” Akechi appeared to completely forget what he’d been talking about. “How is that girl you brought with you doing?”

Ren narrowed his eyes, pretending to be forgetful. “Girl?”

“The one who doesn’t like me. The Super Diet Food one!” Akechi chuckled a moment. “I believe it may interest her to know that both Diet Food and Super Diet Food were discontinued in 2010!”

“Oh, really?”  _ Hmm, _ Ren mused.  _ I actually haven’t seen Lavenza since… _

“Yes, it’s quite true!” Akechi seemed to be rather fascinated by this history. “The company that owned the Diet Food brand went bankrupt, and thus all Diet Foods were taken off the shelves! Apparently, they were also the subject of many scandals— one of their corporate heads was wrapped up in some sort of bizarre cult of death!” He laughed. “Such a strange story!”

“Yeah…” Ren wondered.

“And, as a matter of fact, the man claimed he had been struck with some sort of spell which made him not consider his actions… it sounds rather similar to these changes of heart. And the mental shutdown incidents, which I was initially investigating…”

“My train’s here,” Ren informed Akechi, turning to the other side of the platform. “See you later.”

“Oh right, I don’t want to make you late!” Akechi waved at Ren. “We’ll have to continue this discussion another time, I suppose! I’m off to the pet store to buy some food for my cat. Goodbye!”

Ren bid Akechi farewell, and got on the train. As he rode to school, his thoughts were taken once again by a matter which had been on his mind for weeks now.

_ Where IS Lavenza, anyway? _

He hadn’t seen her since their last date. She hadn’t been in the Velvet Room, nor had she contacted him in his dreams. Igor was doing all the Persona fusion on his own, and— come to think of it, the Persona compendium had not been in her hands as per usual, but lying on Igor’s desk instead. Ren was almost afraid to ask why this was.

As the door to Aoyama-Itchome station opened, Ren quietly dismissed his concerns.  _ She’s probably just visiting her sisters or something, _ he thought.  _ Can’t be anything too crazy. _

Having forgotten about Lavenza’s state of affairs for the time being, Ren got off the train and made his way to Shujin.

* * *

**7/18/2016 ☁ MONDaY Daytime**

“An insane group…” Ren wondered, his eyes scanning over Mishima’s text. “I wonder what Lavenza will think of this.”

_ Wherever Lavenza is… wait… _

Where  _ was _ Lavenza?! He’d been pondering this on and off for nearly three weeks. She'd been gone for way too long! This couldn’t be— he was going to see fireworks today! Knowing Lavenza, surely she would have asked to see them. She’d have been tugging at his coat in the Velvet Room, or summoning him in a dream to beg that he take her along. This just wasn’t right!

Ren knew he had to get ready for the fireworks festival and all, but this was now too great to ignore. He put his things together in his bag and ran downstairs.

“Hey,” Sojiro called out as Ren burst towards the door. “Aren’t you gonna eat breakfast?”

“Oh, yeah, right!” Ren turned around on his heel and took a seat at the counter. “Yeah! I almost forgot!” He picked up his spoon, turned to the plate of curry and shoveled it inside his mouth. The taste barely hit his tongue as he consumed it in record time.

Sojiro narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the empty plate, as Ren picked up his bag again and resumed his mad dash to the door. “What’s the big rush?”

“Your curry was delicious! Bye!”

* * *

Ren’s walk through Shibuya Central Street was a brisk one. As he ran through the street, he passed by Big Bang Burger, and attracted the gazes of a few only unfamiliar faces. Several curious voices flew back and forth through the street as he went.

_ Did you hear about that girl? _

Ren spun in the direction of the sound, his attention now greatly heightened.  _ A girl? Could it be… _

_ The burger-eating one?! _

_ The one on TV with Akechi-kun? _

_ What girl? The one wearing the blue dress? _

_ I saw her at Meiji shrine last month! Giving away coins! _

“Coins… no way.” Ren couldn’t quite believe it. Apparently, Lavenza’s actions had gained her some notoriety. And meanwhile—

“Oh, hey!” some random passerby shouted. “It’s the coin girl’s bodyguard!”

Ren gulped as a decently sized group of people began to converge upon him. “B-bodyguard? No way, I’m just an ordinary high school student! Hey!” He struggled to escape from the mass of fans, as they all sandwiched him between each other and started yelling questions about Lavenza at him. “What’s the big idea?! Leave me alone!”

It took several minutes, and a few times running around in circles, for Ren to make his great escape. Once he was satisfied that he’d lost the crowd, he panted, exhausted, and took an alternative route through the alleyways to get to the Velvet Room.

_ Damn it, _ he thought.  _ I shouldn’t have let that guy get away with his pictures… he must have posted them online or something…! Well, it doesn’t matter now. _ Ren took a deep breath, and kept on running.  _ I need to find out what happened to Lavenza. _

* * *

“Welcome back to the Velvet Room, Trickster!” Igor said in his usual kind demeanor as Ren entered. “How may I assist you today?” He gently gestured at the luxurious blue sofa before him, indicating that Ren was free to sit down.

Ren did not do so. “Igor, where’s Lavenza gone?”

“Lavenza?” Igor’s tone was quizzical, surprised that Ren would pose such an inquiry.

“Yes, Lavenza. Did you forget she was here? Your assistant? Where’s she been?”

“Ah, Lavenza is… how do I phrase this…” Igor deliberated for hardly a moment before finishing his sentence. “She is away. She’s perfectly alright, and you’ve no need to worry. Now,” he picked up the Persona compendium, “What services might I be able to provide?”

“I want to see Lavenza,” Ren insisted, not letting up. There was no way Igor was ever going to make him drop it. “Where is she?!”

Igor put down the compendium. His wide bloodshot eyes broadcast a sense of immense amusement at Ren’s behavior. “If you should really wish to see her, I suppose it cannot be much trouble.”

“Then show me where she is!”

Igor nodded, casually waving his hand. A section of the wall parted behind him, revealing a prison cell— not quite unlike the one which Igor had freed Ren from, when they had first met. And, there, inside this cell, was Lavenza.

“Trickster?” Lavenza wondered in surprise. “What are you doing?”

“Lavenza!” Ren sighed with relief. “You’re okay…” He then immediately shifted his gaze to Igor, his eyes turning stunned. “Why is she in a cell?!”

“She unfortunately committed a major infraction,” Igor said regretfully. “It was terribly disappointing. As such, she is not allowed to visit your world anymore, nor continue her role in assisting with your journey.”

“What?!” Ren gasped, appalled. “What the hell did she do?”

“She got too closely involved in your affairs,” Igor answered, “and interfered with your ultimate destiny.”

“What?! When did she—”

“The TV station, Trickster,” Lavenza clarified, her face shockingly mature and introspective. “It’s as he said. And as I warned you, back then. My master is correct; I was overstepping my bounds. I should not have done this.”

“B-But…” Ren’s fists clenched in fury, and it took all his willpower to keep himself from punching Igor. This just wasn’t right. This just wasn’t…

He took a deep breath, and began to speak. “She’s a child, Igor!”

“Lavenza is not a child by your world’s standards. She may appear as such to you, but I created her no differently from any of her sisters. They do not age as you do. Age is not a relevant factor in deciding punishments for them, should they err as Lavenza has.”

“Does how she was born really matter?!” Ren yelled. “She talks, acts, and looks like a child— that sure seems like a child to me! And the humanity you’re supposed to be helping, that she’s supposed to be learning about?! We don’t put children in jail!”

“Trickster!” Lavenza shouted. “Please do not disrespect my master! I do not need—”

“So she made a mistake. So what?!” Ren continued, ignoring Lavenza. “Weren’t  _ you _ the one who said that I was supposed to be forming bonds with contractors, to grow my power? Well, Lavenza’s my contractor! She’s my confidant, my friend! And I’m not just going to do nothing while she sits around in some  _ prison!” _

Igor watched Ren curiously a moment. He did not seem angry, and seemed to be only patiently listening to his words.

Ren, exhausted from raising his voice, sighed and turned to Igor, his voice quiet and dry. “Let her out.” After a beat, he added, as something of an afterthought, “Please.”

Lavenza stood, tense, inside the cell, afraid of Igor’s reaction.

Igor chuckled gently a moment, seeming to find Ren’s outburst funny.

Both Lavenza and Ren’s jaws dropped, not having expected this at all.

“I appreciate your spirit, Trickster,” Igor said kindly. “You are certainly not lacking in that regard. I am confident it that will serve you well, going forward. As for permitting Lavenza to leave…” He smiled thoughtfully. “I shall consider it.”

“Consider? But—”

“Do not push him further, Trickster,” Lavenza warned. “You are very lucky my master has decided to consider this at all. I would strongly suggest that you leave.”

Ren was quiet.

After a short few seconds of thought, he decided to agree.

“All right.” He smiled and waved at the Velvet girl. “Hope I see you again soon, Lavenza.”

With a warm and hopeful smile, Lavenza stuck her arm between the bars of the cell and waved back.

* * *

**7/18/2016 ☁ MONDaY Evening**

Ren was actually quite glad that Lavenza ended up not coming to the fireworks festival. She would have been greatly disappointed.

Hopefully, it wouldn’t be raining tomorrow, Lavenza would be let out, and…

Ren fell asleep all too quickly.

* * *

“Trickster…”

Ren stirred, feeling something soft, comfy and very familiar beneath him. “Um— Lavenza?!”

“Trickster! Please, awaken! I beg you!”

“Right. Right, I got it. I’m awake.” Ren’s eyes opened. “You sure make a good alarm clock— erm… oh, I’m—”

“But you are still dreaming, Trickster! I have no need to become an alarm clock!”

“Right, I got that part…” Ren took a look about the Velvet Room, seeing it perfectly intact and clean. Igor was not present— only Lavenza, standing between the desk and the sofa. He was in his Phantom Thief attire, as per usual.

Lavenza rushed forth, and embraced Ren in a tight hug. He gasped, surprised.

“Thank you…” Lavenza cried a little. “Thank you… Ren Amamiya. Thank you for your kindness to me. I truly did not deserve it, after interfering as I did.”

“But… um… I’m alright with—”

“It was not only disrespectful to my master,” Lavenza went on, “it was disrespectful of you as well, Trickster. Our help comes out of faith in humanity. Faith that they will make the right choices and do what they must to grow themselves. And… those rules exist to fairly test that faith. My ignorance of those rules emerged from a lack of faith in you.” Lavenza smiled regretfully. “But, Trickster… I have more faith in you now…”

“Well, faith or no faith, I still really don’t think you needed to be thrown in a cell,” Ren insisted, returning the hug. “That was a bit much.”

“I suppose,” Lavenza decided. “In any case, I have been permitted to leave again, on the condition that I learn from my mistake and do not overstep my boundaries again. Although… for the time being, I am not allowed to leave as often or for as long as I once was. I suppose it is similar to your own ‘probation’ in your world.”

“Yeah. I guess it kinda is.” Ren loosened his hold on Lavenza. “Well, we’re on probation together, I guess?”

Lavenza giggled and shook his hand. “Probation together. Yes, that seems about right to me, Trickster.” She clapped her hands. “Let us be on probation together, in the name of justice!”

“Yeah,” Ren said eagerly, with a broad smile on his face. “Justice!”

_ I sense Lavenza wanting to learn more about me… _

**_CONFIDANT—_ Lavenza**  
**ARCANA** **Aeon _RANK UP!_** **4**  
**_★★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆_ **

The two of them laughed with one another for a few moments, after which Lavenza happily waved goodbye. “You have to wake up now, Trickster. I’ll see you again soon!”

“All right,” Ren said, as the Velvet Room vanished once again. “See ya!”

* * *

**7/24/2016 ☀ SuNDAY Daytime**

“Oh, hello, Sae-san!”

“Akechi-kun.” Sae turned to face Akechi. “Is something the matter?”

“No, not really,” Akechi returned politely. “It’s just that you seem somewhat stressed. Perhaps you might like to hear about my cat?”

“Not particularly.”

“I was wondering if you might have any idea what cats usually like to eat,” Akechi continued as he put a thinking hand to his chin, signifying the thinking cap which lay on the other end of his head. “You see, my cat is very hungry, and very demanding. He enjoys sushi— Oh, and I am all too happy to oblige him, of course! But I fear that such a singular diet may lead to illness. So I have been trying very hard to introduce him to other foods, which he is quite reluctant to try.” Akechi, lowering his hand from his chin, turned to Sae. “What do you think, Sae-san?”

“You speak as if your cat can talk,” Sae commented curtly, seeming very pissed off for some reason— Akechi couldn't imagine why. “Can we get back to the case?”

“Oh! A talking cat… Now that would truly be something, now wouldn’t it?” Akechi laughed jovially. “Naturally, my cat can’t talk; that would of course be impossible! I have simply… experimented. He turns up his nose at all but the finest of sushis!”

“Isn’t that unfortunate.”

“He is quite a handful at times, but I am grateful to have him. You should consider having a pet, Sae-san. They make wonderful companions, and are good and fluffy to pet!”

“I have no interest, nor the time to take care of a pet,” Sae snapped, very shortly. “May we return to the matter of the case?”

“Oh, but of course! Sorry to go on such a long tangent.” Akechi straightened his tie, and gave his usual boyish smile. “Now, where were we?”

* * *

**7/24/2016 ☀ SuNDAY Daytime**

“Who is she, and what is she doing here?” Makoto demanded. She, Ann, and Ryuji were all waiting at the meeting spot in Ginza station.

Lavenza nervously backed up and hid behind Ren. “Trickster… she scares me…”

“She can be scary at first,” Ren told her, “but Makoto’s really nice once you get to know her.”

“We made a reservation for five, not six!” Makoto complained. “You never told us she was coming!”

“Hey, chill,” Ryuji told Makoto. “Lavenza’s helped us out! A lot! She’s a real good friend!” He turned and smiled at Lavenza. “And you’re keeping our secret, right?”

“She KNOWS?!” Makoto gasped, appalled. “Ren! What were you thinking, telling this little girl—”

“It’s because of her, that we’re Phantom Thieves in the first place,” hissed Ren. “Shut up already! People are watching!”

“Hey!” someone shouted from a bit further away. “It’s the coin and burger girl from the internet!”

“Yeah, um… a lot of people are watching,” Ann said. “What are we going to do?”

“We only have five seats!” Makoto groaned, as the crowd came ever closer.

“Hey,” Ryuji suggested, “Yusuke’s late, maybe Lavenza can—”

“Oh, hello, everyone,” Yusuke greeted, as he approached the group with an inquisitive expression on his face. “Whatever is the cause for all this commotion?”

“Lavenza can sit in my lap!” Ren decided, taking her hand and leading her away from the crowd of fans, who were just now starting to catch up after being held back by the station security and a lot of complaining commuters. “Right after she gets a change of clothes. You guys go on! We’ll meet you at the sushi bar!”

“Trickster!” Lavenza cried out in confusion. “Why are they all chasing us?!”

“I’ll explain it later!”

* * *

“By the way, Ren-kun,” Makoto began, “is Boss really the kind of person who would abuse—”

“Whatever are you doing?!” Yusuke marveled, astonished as he stared at Lavenza. “I have never considered eating sushi in such a marvelous manner!”

Makoto, annoyed at being interrupted, looked to Lavenza in Ren’s lap. Per Ren’s efforts to throw off her devoted fandom, she was now wearing an ordinary looking navy blue shirt and jean shorts.

The Velvet girl had forgone her chopsticks, instead busily shoveling each sushi piece into her mouth. She gulped each piece down in less than a second, before raising her hand and waving the server over. “More, please!”

“What?!” Makoto was shocked. “She can’t do that! She’s going to run up the bill!”

“What’s with her?!” Ann gaped. “Don’t tell me… that viral video of the little girl completing the Big Bang Burger Challenge in record time was  _ her?!” _

“Um—” Ren wondered how to explain this.  _ Was there someone recording every single one of our dates?! _ “Well… she has a really fast metabolism, I think…?”

“Holy hell, dude!” Ryuji was nothing short of amazed. “There are a whole bunch of champion speed eaters all over the world tryin’ to break that record! Most of them puked their brains out!”

“Oh, uh… is that so?” Ren sighed. He really wasn’t comfortable with seeing all this attention directed at him over Lavenza. He wasn’t certain Lavenza was comfortable with it either… but since she was so busy eating more and more sushi, he decided not to ask.

“I simply assumed that the video was special effects,” Yusuke commented. “But it was a real thing after all? My, that is truly high art.”

“Wow!” Ryuji was enthralled. “Man, we really got it all! Eating scrumptious sushi with an internet star, all thanks to us being the PHAN—”

“Ryuji!” Makoto gasped. “What are you doing?!”

“TOM-AGGGHHH!!!”

Ryuji choked unceremoniously as Lavenza shoved a sizable portion of sushi in his mouth. After taking a moment to recover and properly chew the sushi, he swallowed and said, “Geez, what’d you do that for?!”

“It was clear that you were about to expose yourself and everyone present as Phantom Thieves,” Lavenza hissed plainly, as she took another bite of sushi. “I was not about to allow that to happen.”

“What?! Come on!” Ryuji protested incredulously. “I wouldn’t be that stupid!”

Makoto sighed in relief, grateful for Lavenza’s intervention. “I appreciate you stopping that idiot. Anyway, now that we’re past Lavenza’s fifteen minutes of fame—”

“Oh, hello there!”

Everyone froze, and put down their chopsticks.

Lavenza turned the plate upwards, and hastily swallowed what remained of her second plate of sushi. “You!” she gasped. “What are you doing, intruding between the Tric- Ren Amamiya and his friends?!”

“I just came for some sushi!” Akechi said with a smile, reaching for Ren’s plate and stealing a piece.

“Hey!” Ren protested, trying and failing to take the sushi back before Akechi popped it into his mouth. “I was gonna eat that!”

“Please, have no fear,” Akechi assured nonchalantly. “I’ll buy plenty more for everyone!”

Ryuji glowered in anger, looking just about ready to punch Akechi in the face. “What are you here for?”

“As I said, just sushi!” Akechi repeated politely, as a black and white cat hopped up onto the counter and began hungrily eating off of Ren’s plate. Seeing this, Akechi grabbed the cat and pulled it away. “Morgana, no! I told you I would buy you your own sushi! Please, have patience!”

Morgana mewed loudly at Akechi, worming out of his grip. Climbing back onto the counter, he began to sniff curiously at Lavenza.

“Um…” Lavenza nervously held out her hand to pet the cat. “Kitty?”

For a moment, it almost sounded as if Morgana was purring. He opened his mouth to yawn, and—

**_CHOMP_ **

“Oh, dear me,” Yusuke sighed. “That certainly sounds less than pleasant.”

Lavenza cried out in pain, worming her hand out of Morgana’s jaws. “Ooooouch! Trickster, help me!!!”

“Morgana!” Akechi scolded, once again taking the cat away. “No! Bad! You’re not supposed to bite anyone today!”

Morgana again responded with a nonstop series of indignant mews.

Ren, meanwhile, looked down at Lavenza’s hand and gasped.

Much to his shock, Lavenza’s fingers were not bleeding— at least, not in the normal way. Rather than normal human blood, they were oozing a thick black goo. Ryuji caught sight of it, and almost screamed— but Makoto covered his mouth.

Ann also noticed, mouthing at Ren,  _ What is she?! _

Ren only shook his head in response. Makoto handed him a small first-aid kit, and he began discreetly bandaging Lavenza’s wound. Thankfully, Akechi did not seem to notice, nor did the other customers. Yusuke, however, had stood up and was trying to lean in for a closer look.

“Well, it seems I’m only in the way,” Akechi said regretfully, turning to leave. “I apologize for the trouble Morgana has caused. We’ll be on our way now, I suppose!”

Morgana continued meowing aggressively in the direction of Lavenza, Ren, and the rest of the group as Akechi exited.

“Come now,” Akechi consoled the badly behaved feline, “I’ll buy you sushi somewhere else…”

The group was quiet for a moment, waiting until Akechi’s voice trailed away into the distance.

“Dude, Ren.” Ryuji seemed a little afraid. “What the eff was that black stuff?!”

“I thought we already established that Lavenza isn’t human,” Ren sighed. “After all we’ve seen in the Metaverse, should you really be so surprised?”

“That cat seems suspicious,” Yusuke noted. “Should we be worried?”

“I don’t think animals are even allowed here,” Makoto commented. “I guess it stands to reason that an ‘ace detective’ would get a free pass.”

“Um…” Lavenza started to speak, but stopped. “No, I—”

“Oh, hey!” Ann remembered. “You seemed to know exactly what was going on last time, at the TV station, Lavenza! Can you tell us anything about Akechi’s cat?”

“Um—”

Lavenza looked to Ren, who shook his head.

_ Probation, _ he mouthed.

She nodded in agreement.

“No. I don’t think I can.” Lavenza got out of her seat and approached the door. “As a matter of fact, I’ve been here quite a while— so I must be off, I’m afraid. Trickster, would you please walk me back? To ensure that no one gives me trouble as they did at the train station.”

“Yeah, sure thing.” Ren smiled at her and took her hand, then turned to the rest of the Phantom Thieves. “Sorry, I’d better go. I’ll see you all later.”

* * *

“Thank you for taking me to sample such strange and wonderful food,” Lavenza said gratefully as she walked back towards the door to the Velvet Room. “I hope I shall see you again soon. Good luck with Goro Akechi and his cat.”

“Wait,” Ren said, narrowing his eyes. “So his cat is important?”

“I-I never said that!” Lavenza gasped, her face turning red. “Are you trying to make things worse?!”

Ren smiled knowingly. “I’m just messing with you, Lavenza. Like I said; humans are clever bastards.”

“Ah.” Lavenza smiled gently. “I see. Well, I’ll be off then. Until next time, Trickster.”

“Yeah.” Ren nodded coolly. “Till next time.”

_ I feel like my bond with Lavenza will grow stronger soon… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Akira's name to Ren in the previous chapters and am using it in this chapter going forward. I'm just changing it here. I'm not changing it anywhere else. It just seemed like a good idea to me so I did.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Ciao for now!


End file.
